


[Podfic of] Des Plus Brillants Exploits Timestamp

by knight_tracer



Series: Des Plus Brillants Exploits [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Someone on tumblr asked if I had any thoughts about what this Sid and Geno would be up to in Sochi, and well. The same thing as last Olympics, of course.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Des Plus Brillants Exploits Timestamp

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Des Plus Brillants Exploits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567105) by [twentysomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentysomething/pseuds/twentysomething). 



> Cover art by fire_juggler

Length: 15:56

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Des%20Plus%20Brillants%20Exploits%20Timestamp.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Des%20Plus%20Brillants%20Exploits%20Timestamp.m4b)


End file.
